


Crazy For You

by Amoralyn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bondage, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sexual Violence, Verbal Abuse, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoralyn/pseuds/Amoralyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A twisted cycle of love and obsession, and he will never let you escape it. Reader x yandere!Kuroko no Basket Characters. One Shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Begins

  
What happens when love goes bad?  
   
 **Obsession**  
  
 _Control_  
   
This way only leads to **Madness**  
But he won’t walk any other path  
  



	2. The Spider’s Web |Part One|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ReaderxHanamiya Makoto.  
> A yandere story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are numerous potential triggers in this due to it’s nature. Please message me if you want to know all of them or want to know if a specific one is in the story!
> 
> So, poll winner Hanamiya Makoto’s story is now started! I would recommend reading his chapters in KiriDai Days first, however. This story is related, sort of an AU, to that story. I understand this starts a bit confusing, but more will be explained soon. I had a lot of fun planning and writing this story out, so I hope you enjoy as well! See you in Part Two~

_“Unfortunate…but I had to do it. Some things have to be done for the greater good._ **My** greater good.”   
   
  
“…Are you really this pathetic?”  
  
His words are as cold and emotionless as his voice.  
  
As his eyes.  
  
“Really…I didn’t expect much of you, but you have an innate talent in disappointing me.”  
  
He looks down at you indifferently, and you feel yourself flinch in response. There’s no point in trying to hide your reaction, since tears are already running down your face.  
  
“H—Hanamiya, p—please!” You cry out, hearing your voice crack as you struggle to think of something more to say. Something to stop this from happening. Thoughts are running through your mind a mile a minute, yet you have no idea how to respond to the things he’s saying. And not helping matters is the crowd around you, whispering and laughing amongst themselves as they watch this spectacle.  
  
Hanamiya had chosen to do this at the very worst possible time (just after school had ended) and place (in front of the gym you were supposed to be using for the basketball team’s practice). He’d stopped you just before you were about to enter the gym, at the same time many of the other students were milling about just before they left for their own club activities.  
  
And now they’re watching Hanamiya break your heart into little pieces.  
  
“Eh? ‘Please’ what?” He responds dispassionately, tilting his head and watching you with blank eyes. “’Please’ stay with a disappointment? Someone I don’t care about?”  
  
He sighs, running a hand through his hair as he callously watches you cry. “I could almost pity you. Such a waste of space.” He murmers quietly as he tugs at a strand of his dark black hair uninterestedly. “Whatever. It doesn’t change a thing.” He says loudly. Hanamiya pauses, and then his eyes look straight into yours.  
  
“I don’t need you. I don’t want you. Your time as our manager is done. Your time with me is done.” Hanamiya finishes, his words delivered disturbingly slow and calm. You can almost hear a patronizing ‘do you understand?’ at the end of his sentence.  
  
You desperately rub your eyes with the palms of your hands, trying to stem the flow of tears, while your heart feels like it’s slowly being crushed in a vise. The pain is excruciating. You’d never expected something like this, even from Hanamiya.  
  
“Please Hanamiya, whatever I did, I’m sorry! Please, just give me another chance!” You beg frantically, the devastation practically dripping from your voice. You hate how pathetic you sound, but you have no idea what else to do.  
  
“No. It’s useless. Like you.” He suddenly steps closer to you, towering over your small frame with his powerful body, and glaring at you with an intense hatred in his eyes. You feel your breath catch in your throat as you gape back at him. You’ve never seen anything like this in his eyes before…and worse, you can tell it’s absolutely genuine. Ignoring your surprise, he continues on disdainfully. “Leave me alone. I don’t want to see you ever again. Do you understand me?”  
  
“No! I don’t understand any of this! Hanamiya please…please, I love you!” You exclaim, ignoring the gasps around as your fellow students are unable to believe you’d actually say it out loud. Somehow the crowd has doubled in size, and you can see many are pulling out their cellphones in an attempt to ‘subtly’ film your heartbreak, while others are starting to look a bit uncomfortable.  
  
For a moment, you think you see _something_ flicker in Hanamiya’s eyes. Something very different from hate or boredom. As well, the tip of his mouth twitches almost imperceptibly in displeasure. But just as swiftly as it appeared, he hides any evidence that your words affected him at all, and he once again looks back at you with complete indifference.  
  
“Love isn’t worth anything if it’s unrequited though, right?” Hanamiya replies curtly, flicking his hand back dismissively. But despite how impassive he appears, you can see the muscles in his jaw clenching, and he crosses his arms over his chest just as his hands tighten into fists. He’s getting tired of this. You realise that he isn’t enjoying this, and you don’t know if that’s a good thing…or something very bad.  
  
“I’ll say this one more time. There is nothing between us, and I don’t want anything to do with you. I don’t want you in my life.” Hanamiya pauses for a moment, watching your horrified expression as his words slowly sink in. “Stay away from me. I never want to see your face again. I never want to see _you_ again.”  
  
Just as the hopelessness of this situation dawns on you, just as you realise there’s no way to stop this, you finally start to feel something other than sadness: anger. You grit your teeth hard, baring them at him as you glare through your tear filled eyes. You see his tongue dart out to run over his lower lip and hear his breath hitch, but you’re too furious to consider what it could mean.  All you can think about is your pain, humiliation, and anger…and the person responsible for all of it, Hanamiya Makoto.  
  
“Fine! I don’t want to see you ever again either! And…and I’ll make sure I won’t!” You yell forcefully at him, before spinning around on your heels and running down the hall, pushing past the murmuring students in the crowd. By now, there are as many uneasy faces as there are amused.  
  
You run out the front door of the school, wiping away the tears blurring your vision as much as you can, and you don’t stop until you reach your room.  
  
You dive under the covers, and sob into your pillow.  
  
—-  
  
“N…Ngh…”  
  
You groan softly. Your head, bent forward with your chin resting on top of your chest, feels like it’s filled with lead, much like the rest of your body. No, not quite. It’s more like something heavy is weighing your body down…  
  
Slowly, you tip your head up and back, and feel it rest against something thin and taught. Gently, you open your eyes, and the first thing you see are ropes. Various ropes, with varying sizes and designs, and from what you can see, they all start at the ceiling…and end at you.  
  
The weight pushing down against your body is from several ropes restraining you.  
  
You make a confused whimper, unable to comprehend what’s going on. Your head still feels murky and dim, like there’s a swamp where your brain should be, and you can’t think properly. You groan again as you try to straighten your head, and groggily you look around the room.  
Much of it is shrouded in darkness, but a nearby light keeps most of the room, and where you are, dimly lit.  
  
Your eyes turn towards the light, wincing slightly they struggle to adjust to the sudden brightness. Once they do, you only grow more bewildered.  
  
In a corner, reading a large book in the piercingly bright light of an elegant, beautifully designed antique lamp, is Hanamiya Makoto.  
  
You’re more confused than ever, and just as you’re trying to understand what’s happening, a sharp stab of pain shoots through your head. You cry out loudly in pain, closing your eyes tightly.  
  
You open them slowly, and you see Hanamiya look up from his book, his eyes watching you with a vicious focus. Even through the thick haze clouding your mind, the intensity of his gaze makes a chill run down your spine.  
  
“Ah…you’re finally awake.” He smirks at you, shutting the book with a loud thud that, even from across the room, made your head throb painfully. Hanamiya gets up from his seat, and saunters over to you calmly.  
  
“You know, I really don’t like to be kept waiting.” He says, squatting down in front of you and grinning condescendingly. “But I’ll forgive you just this once. I know you’ve had a rough day.”  
  
He laughs, practically cackling, and then suddenly runs his knuckles down your cheek. You stare at him in disbelief, and he smiles sweetly at you before he abruptly raps his knuckles against your forehead, making you to cry out in agony as this causes another wave of pain to run through your head.  
  
“The headache will fade soon. But you’ve gone through worse, haven’t you? After all…” He pauses, standing up to sneer down at you contemptuously. He continues with a sickly sweet tone of false concern.  
  
“You went through a very bad break-up today.”


	3. The Spider’s Web |Part Two|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ReaderxHanamiya Makoto.  
> A yandere story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: There are numerous potential triggers in this due to it’s nature. Please message me if you want to know all of them or want to know if a specific one is in the story!

_“If the suffering of others is as sweet as honey…your suffering is sweeter than chocolate. It’s a sweet ambrosia I can’t have enough of…I want_ **more**.”  
\---  
  
You groan in confusion, and gingerly start to move your body. The heaviness clouding your mind is beginning to dissipate, and you’re starting to think clearer. And of course, your first thought is that you absolutely needed to get out of these ropes.  
  
You begin to struggle as hard as you can against them, pulling and tugging with your arms as you twist and contort your body. Hanamiya clicks his tongue disapprovingly as he watches you in amusement.  
  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” He warns you blankly. “You’ll get hurt.”  
  
You ignore him, as you’re truly desperate to get out. You try pushing out your right arm hard and immediately feel a sharp, vicious pain in your arm. You cry out loudly, as you look down to see that something’s glinting slightly in the dim light from across the room…and the path of it runs right over your forearm, where a thin line of blood (going across your arm) is quickly growing.  
  
A drop of your blood suddenly runs down something, seemingly over thin air, and in a flash you figure out what’s going on. You realise that the thick ropes wrapped tightly around your body are not the only thing that’s binding you. Thin wire, practically invisible in the low light, must be hiding among the ropes…and the one digging into your arm is almost certainly not the only one.  
  
“I told you. Did you really think I wouldn’t lay down some traps to prevent you from trying to escape?” He asks softly. Your eyes dart back to Hanamiya who is gazing at your bleeding arm, completely captivated.  
  
You turn your head back to him completely, staring back at him in utter confusion. Even with the headache mostly gone, you still can’t understand any of this or why it’s happening.  
  
“Hanamiya…what are you doing? Why am I tied up here? What the hell are you thinking?! People are going to notice I’m gone!” You yell heatedly, still trying to ignore the burning pain in your arm as you carefully move your body away from the wire that cut it.  
  
“Yes, they will. You’ve only been missing a little while, and people are already searching for you.” He nods his head casually. It doesn’t escape your notice that he doesn’t answer any of your other questions.  
  
“…They’re going to suspect you.” You say slowly, trying to drill in what a stupid idea this whole thing is, whatever reason he did it be damned.  
Hanamiya tilts his head slightly in mock confusion. He looks down at you with eyes sparkling excitedly, and a shiver runs down your spine.  
  
“Really? I’m sure some will but…why would everyone think I would kidnap you? After all, I broke up with you very publically. And I thought I made it very clear that I wanted nothing to do with you, that I never wanted to see you again. In fact, I’m quite positive you said the same thing, and you’d ‘make sure you’d never see me again’ either.” He replies softly, his voice deep and calm. His eyes are still burning with excitement though. Your mouth falls open and your own eyes open wide in sudden understanding.  
  
“There it is.” He chuckles condescendingly. “I knew you’d get it eventually.”  
  
“You…you planned…all of this…” You whisper slowly.  
  
“I had to, didn’t I? I needed you here, but there was a problem.” He sighed, tapping the side of his face thoughtfully. “With my…history, I’d be the number one suspect in your disappearance. When you leave a trail of…‘accidents’ behind you, the police tend to find you suspicious. And anyone they asked would tell them I wasn’t really the ‘kindest’ boyfriend.” He finishes, saying the word ‘kindest’ with a disgusted sneer on his face.  
  
He pauses, waiting to see if you’re about to say anything, but you’re completely speechless and just staring at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. He lets out an amused snort and continues.  
  
“I’m sure they’ll still keep an eye on me, but I’m not going to be their number one priority. After all, every student in Kirisaki Daīchi will tell them I wanted nothing more to do with you, and I just wanted you as far away from me as possible. And that you said you didn’t want to see me ever again.” He holds his head in his hands as he watches you calmly. “A girl suffers a nasty break-up, and is soon found gone. No evidence of a struggle, and a suitcase of clothes missing from her room. My…I wonder what they’ll think happened.”  
  
He smirks darkly as you stare at him in horror. He motions his head to the side of the room, and you slowly draw your eyes away from him to look to the side. You can just barely see one of your bags in the dim light of the room, stuffed with what you assumed were your clothes. You thought you could even make out your toothbrush poking out of the top.  
  
Everything up until now…everything was part of his plan. And worse, you know he had manipulated you into giving him exactly what he needed for this plan to really work.  
  
Questions raced through your mind as you struggled to process all of this. Never in a million years could you have expected something like it. And you had thought you’d been blindsided by the breakup this morning…it was nothing compared to this.  
  
“So…that break-up…the things you said…they were….it was all fake?” You speak slowly, still trying to comprehend everything. Your eyes are wide in horror as he gazes back at you mockingly.  
  
“…Some of it.” He shrugs, before he suddenly leans in close to you, his eyes wide with excitement. “Obviously, it’s not true that I never want to see your face again.”  
  
Unexpectedly, he grabs your face, holding it painfully tight to prevent you from biting him. You try to recoil immediately, but his grip is so powerful you can only struggle uselessly. He ignores your whimpers of protest as he moves your face around gently, admiring it.  
  
“You know…I can’t decide if I like your crying or your terrified face more…ah, but it stands to reason the best one would combine the two…” He whispers darkly, his lips resting gently over your skin.  
  
You feel tears slowly start to fall down your cheeks as you stare at him in wide-eyed terror, your body completely frozen with fear. This is…everything is just too much.  
  
And you have a feeling it’s about to get much, much worse.  
  
Hanamiya hisses suddenly as he pulls back, running his tongue over his lower lip hungrily. “There it is…” he murmurs again, his expression contorting into one of wicked excitement as he admires your crying, frightened face. He pulls his hand back from your face, running his hand back through your hair so he could see your expression completely. His other hand is gently running over the rope covering your stomach, his fingertips occasionally brushing over your skin and making it crawl in fear.  
  
“W—Why…” you somehow manage to choke out, tasting salt on your tongue as the tears pouring down your face run over your lips. “Why are you d—doing this…why Hanamiya? Do—-Do you really hate me?”  
  
Your last words are nothing but choked sobs, as you face contorts in pain and terror. Hanamiya stares at you strangely for a few moments, as if he can’t get enough of your expression. It’s like he’s trying to memorise every inch of it. Then, he abruptly lets out a harsh bark of laughter.  
  
Your eyes widen in surprise before he swiftly grabs your face and harshly pulls you forward. You look up at him, terrified, before he presses his lips against yours, kissing you more viciously than he ever has before. You feel a chill go down your spine as you feel another piece of wire by your stomach…but somehow, this one isn’t cutting you.  
  
You manage to draw your eyes downward, and to your surprise you can see his free hand gently pulling at something nearly invisible to you right in front of your stomach…it must be one of the wires. He was preventing it from harming you. Did that mean that he didn’t want them to hurt you unless you were trying to escape? But judging from the wires location, it could do more than hurt you if you struggled against it…  
  
Before you can continue your train of thought, you feel an excruciating pain in your mouth. Your screams, though muffled by Hanamiya kissing you hard enough to bruise, manage to echo throughout the room.  
  
You could feel hot, coppery blood filling your mouth, as you struggle to pull away from Hanamiya, wires be damned.  
  
Your tongue is throbbing terribly with pain from where his teeth had gently bitten into it. The tongue was an incredibly sensitive area, as Hanamiya knew well. Just as he knew his bite was enough to send your body reeling into agony and fill your mouth with blood.  
  
Hanamiya pulls back, and you can see your thick, dark blood staining his mouth. He licks his lips, and you flinch as he moves his thumb to softly run over your lower lip, collecting the blood gathering there. You watch in disbelief as he then puts his thumb in his mouth, eagerly sucking the blood off of it.  
  
“…It’s so sweet…I want more…” Hanamiya murmurs softly, his gaze fixed on your lips, where you can feel your blood trickling over them.  
  
“Do…Do you really hate me, Hanamiya?!” You cry out again, trying desperately to reach him. His response is to grab your face again, squeezing it tightly as he stares at you menacingly, with a manic expression on his face.  
  
“Stop…stop asking me such pathetic questions with such a tearful face…that’s bleeding too…” He’s practically panting, as he runs his tongue over your lips, tasting your blood again. “It’s just too erotic…if you keep going, I’m going to lose complete control…do you understand?” he whispers into your skin viciously, using the same condescending ‘do you understand?’ as this morning.  
  
You press your lips together tightly, refusing to respond this time. After a few moments his breathing calms down, and he seems to relax slightly. He sighs deeply, and removes his hand from your face. He lets you fall back just as he also removes his hand from the wire across your stomach, letting it gently fall back against your skin. A constant reminder of the danger of trying to escape from this web.  
  
“…It’s true. I do hate you.” He states coldly, his eyes looking off to the side before they dart back to you, this time dark with anger. “I hate you so much it **burns**.”  
  
His hand reaches up to your face again and you flinch, feeling the bruises his fingers have already inflicted on your face, but to your surprise he doesn’t grab you again. Instead, his hand softly strokes your cheek, his fingertips caressing your skin as he gazes at you affectionately.  
  
“But if that’s all it was…I’d throw you away like the trash you are. Unfortunatly, it’s not that simple…”


	4. The Spider’s Web |Part Three|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ReaderxHanamiya Makoto.  
> A yandere story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: There are numerous potential triggers in this due to it’s nature. Please message me if you want to know all of them or want to know if a specific one is in the story!

_“Trust…what garbage. Loyalty? Worthless. You know what I believe in? Devotion. And you will utterly devote yourself to me.”_  
   
  
“The problem is…I’m…quite fond of you…” He seems to almost choke out the words, as if he can’t bear to speak them out loud. “…That feeling, the opposite of hate…It’s infuriatingly strong. I hate it…but I can’t stop it.”  
  
He moves his hand back to your face, this time gently resting his fingers against your lips. His eyes are blank, completely inscrutable as they slowly examine your features. He runs his thumb over your lower lip, still stained with blood, and leans forward to whisper in your ear.  
  
“You’re so beautiful like this…crying and bleeding for me…I’ll never forget this face…” He murmurs, as he runs his tongue up the shell of your ear.  
  
You had been stunned into silence the moment he admitted to hating you. You hadn’t been able to say a word…until now. You fearfully take a deep, ragged breath, as you stare desperately at him through tear-filled eyes.  
  
“W—W—Why…why do you…do you hate me?” You finally manage to choke out your own words. A question you’re not sure you want to hear the answer to.  
  
For a few moments there’s nothing but silence. Then, you hear a soft, ominous chuckling, his breath tickling your ear. You feel a cold shiver of terror run down your spine, right before Hanamiya gently runs his hand through your hair.  
  
You feel your heart beat quickly, a small moment of hope, before he grabs a fistful of your hair and pulls it back violently. You scream out in pain, but it’s useless. He’s glaring at you with the same hateful eyes as this morning. His mouth twists into a furious sneer, baring his blood-spattered teeth savagely.  
  
He pulls your head back further, making you wince and make strangled cries of agony and anger. He forces you to thrust your chest forwards, causing one of the thick, coarse ropes wrapped around you to rub against it harshly. You shudder at the uncomfortable and painful sensation of the rope grinding against such a sensitive area, and Hanamiya grins menacingly as he sees your reaction.  
  
For a few moments, he just relishes watching you struggle against him…trying to get out of the iron-glad grip of his powerful hands while also fearfully trying to avoid the wires hidden among the ropes. His eyes are boring into you with a furious loathing, but he’s still smiling, like the sight of you writhing against him makes him truly happy.  
  
For a moment, you wonder if he’s as confused about how he feels as you are.  
  
“…It’s simple.” He says distantly. “So simple, I can’t believe you haven’t figured it out yet. Ah, but sometimes I forget how dim other people can be…”  
  
There’s a deep silence, and suddenly your heart begins to beat hard against your chest, and tears begin to run down your cheeks. You shake your head, because suddenly you don’t want to know. You don’t want to hear what he’s going to say next.  
  
“You were destroying my team.” He speaks slowly. The minute the words leave his lips you freeze completely, tears falling down your face as  
you begin to make strangled noises of pain.  
  
No. You didn’t want to hear this. You couldn’t hear this.  
  
“We fought together. I made them. I built that team, and it thrived for years. And in a matter of months…you were destroying it.” He whispers softly, and for a moment his eyes dart away from you. It’s like your agonized reactions have suddenly become less amusing to him.  
  
“At first it was fine. But then they got too close. They started to care about you. Too much.” Hanamiya takes a deep breath, as his grip on your hair tightens even further. “They started to get jealous… possessive. And then they’d fight. And I realised I had to stop this, or this team was going to die. Because of **you**.”  
  
He suddenly brings your sobbing face up, looking down at you coldly.  
  
“Stop—-Stop please, I don’t want to hear anymore…” You gasp, closing your eyes tightly. Your hands are tightly balled into fists, your nails digging so sharply into your palm you’re sure you’re bleeding there as well.  
  
“I started to plan. For someone like me, it was child’s play preparing everything. And you…you played your part perfectly. The perfect broken-hearted reject. And now…the plan is complete.” He whispers softly into your skin, as your choked sobs fill the room. “They’ll miss you. For a while. And they’ll resent me…blame me for breaking your spirit so thoroughly. But it’ll pass as well…because part of them will be grateful. Grateful that I broke up with you…tried to give them a chance. If only you hadn’t run away. Hadn’t been so desperate to never see me again, you ran away in despair…”  
  
Through your tear-filled eyes, you see him close his eyes. For a moment he looks…tranquil. Like he’s truly at peace.  
  
“And then…everything will go back to the way it was before. Before you.” He says softly, slowly opening his eyes.  
  
And a cold shiver runs down your spine as you realise that there is no chance of reasoning with him. You cannot make him realise how insane this plan is.  
  
Because he is insane.  
  
“Hanamiya…stop…” You beg. Tears are streaming from your eyes, and blood trickles from your open mouth as you stare up at him in horror and desperation.  
  
Suddenly, he lets you go and pushes away from you, falling back slightly, his hand tightly covering his mouth. His eyes are wide now as they stare hard at you, and burning with something that turns your stomach. It’s obvious he can barely contain his excitement.  
  
He leans forwards again, making you recoil back instantly. “It’s such a pity…” He breathes deeply, smiling ominously, as he cups your face in his hand. “That I can’t take a picture of your beautiful suffering face. Fuck, I can’t believe I forgot my camera…”  
  
He sighs, running his hand through his hair. “Forgive me. I was so excited to finally have you here…it slipped my mind. But don’t worry, I’ll bring one next time I visit.” He murmurs affectionately.  
  
Instantly, your body stiffens as the realization hits you. He was going to leave you here. Hanamiya notices your reaction, and gently begins to stroke your face again…although this time, his other hand moves down and begins to lightly caress your stomach.  
  
“Ah…sorry, sorry…” He laughs, giving the fake, airy apologies he uses whenever he pulls his ‘Nice Guy’ act. “I’d love to stay down here with you forever, basking in your sweet misery 24/7, but I still have responsibilities…basketball, school…I have to leave eventually, you know?”  
  
To your surprise, his face does distort into an annoyed expression, and it appears he really does dislike parting from you.  
  
“But don’t worry. I’ll still be keeping an eye on you.” Hanamiya states, as he points upward to a spot of the ceiling. You see a small, bright red dot there, and you’re confused for a moment. Then, your eyes open wide in surprise as it dawns on you…it’s a camera…and it’s centered directly on you.  
  
“See? I’ll always be watching over you. ” He moves closer, his hands still stroking and caressing your skin. “And if you’re a good girl, I’ll even give you a little more freedom. I think you’ll look as beautiful in chains as you do in ropes…”  
  
“Hanamiya…please, please don’t do this.” You plead, desperately hoping he might listen to you this time.  You take a deep breath.  
  
“I _love_ you.” Your words come out in a soft whisper, and suddenly he freezes. For a brief moment you see it again. That small flicker of _something else_ in his eyes, the same thing you’d seen this morning. But just as before, it disappears all too fast.  
  
“Ha…haha…” Hanamiya’s breathing turns ragged as he laughs wildly, and his hands suddenly squeeze hard against the skin they were just caressing.  
  
You realise he’s lost complete control of himself, as he begins to grind his body against your bound figure, one of his hand gripping the small of your back and pushing you hard against him.  
  
“I know…I know that already…” He bites at your earlobe, tugging at it painfully. “The problem…the problem is I feel the same way about you. **It’s always been the problem**!”  
  
He pauses for a moment, practically tearing his shirt as he rips it off his body. He immediately goes back to grinding against you, his hands grabbing and digging into your skin again.  
  
“Please stop please just let me go Hanamiya _please_!” You keep begging, still trying to get through to him. You know it’s hopeless, but you can’t bring yourself to give up. He moans softly at your frantic pleading.  
  
“You know…when you beg and plead like that…it gets hard to think…” He admits, laughing breathily into your ear.  
  
Suddenly, Hanamiya bites down hard on your neck, teeth digging into your skin. You scream out in agony, which just makes him sink his teeth in even deeper. Finally he pulls back, leaving a deep, bloody bite mark on your shoulder, staining his mouth and your skin a dark, garish red.  
  
“…More….more!” He growls, grabbing your neck powerfully while his mouth moves down to your shoulder, biting you again.  
  
Slowly he moves down your body, alternately biting you hard enough to draw blood and kissing you soft and sweetly. You struggle to stay silent, not wanting to encourage him any further, and only tortured whimpers escape from you.  
  
It’s when he drives his teeth into the sensitive skin of your inner thigh that you finally scream, and you hear him moan again as his free hand grips your hip tightly.  
  
“Hanamiya you need to _listen to me_!! Stop, stop all of this! Stop this madness!” You scream as loud as you can, even as your throat throbs painfully from your struggle to do so.  
  
Hanamiya pulls himself upward so he’s face to face to you again, and the second you lay eyes on him you feel all the blood drain from your face and you go completely silent.  
  
His chest is heaving with deep, ragged breaths, and his skin is already slick and shiny with sweat. It’s not that he’s tired—-basketball had left him with unbelievable stamina—-it’s that he’s insanely excited. It’s…it’s like he’s manic.  
  
And his eyes are completely glazed over as they look into yours. You realise that he probably isn’t even hearing most of the words you’re saying.  
  
There is no way to reach him. It is really and truly hopeless.  
  
He leans in close to you, so your faces are only a few inches apart. His hot breath washes over your skin, and he raises his hand to softly caress your face again. He laughs breathlessly, before leaning down to run his tongue over the bite wound he’d left in your neck, still bleeding freely.  
  
“Don’t you see?” He whispers tenderly into your skin, as you see his free hand gently running over something invisible at your side. It takes you only a moment to realise what it is…another wire.  
  
“You can’t stop it. The madness is just beginning.” He pulls back, and gently kisses you on the lips, before his other hand suddenly jerks down on the wire.  
  
Your agonised scream echoes through the room. You feel a cruel pain across your hip as the wire slices into your skin.  You bite down on your lip to stop yourself from crying out anymore, but you know it’s pointless. After all…he’s right. It’s just the beginning.  
  
  
You’re stuck here forever…in this spider’s cruel web.  
  
  
   
 _“Hope… love… escape…those are useless words that have no meaning here. Forget them._ **I** am your world now. For as long as your miserable heart beats…it will beat for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends Hanamiya’s yandere story! It was my first, and as such was extra long, and I really hope you enjoyed it! Next up will be Himuro Tatsuya~

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: These stories contain dark subject matter and adult themes. If you want to know more about what's featured in my stories, please don't hesitate to contact me.
> 
> Finished: Hanamiya Makoto  
> Currently Working On: Himuro Tatsuya


End file.
